Conventionally, a white-light backlight is employed in a liquid crystal display (LCD) composed of thin film transistors (TFT) to be served as a light source. Further, a color filter having three primary colors, i.e. red, green, and blue colors, is used in the TFT-LCD to display color images. However, a color sequential liquid crystal display has no color filter but uses a light source having red, green, and blue colors for sequentially illuminating during a frame period. Since visual persistence to the light source occurs while people focus on the light source, the LCD is capable of displaying the image colors by mixing the three primary colors.
Currently, in color sequential LCDs, there is only one kind of driving mode, a scanning mode with the same scanning direction and gamma control voltage of the scanning mode for the LCD panel. An LCD panel may display the image colors by the former driving method under room temperature; however, since the response of liquid crystal becomes slow at a low temperature, color-mixing occurs at a low temperature condition in comparison with room temperature condition. Thus, the brightness at the top and the bottom regions of an LCD panel is not uniform.
Generally, the response speed of liquid crystal molecules depends on the environment temperature, and thus an LCD panel is subject to suffer a problem of the uneven brightness at room temperature. Particularly, the issue of uneven brightness and color-mixing in the panel are more critical and severe at a low temperature, and therefore the reliability of the LCD panel at various temperatures is downgraded, thereby placing restrictions on the applications of LCD panels. Therefore, a method for solving the above-mentioned problem of display quality is an important and urgent issue for manufactures of color sequential LCDs.
Consequently, there is a need to develop a novel color sequential LCD to improve the brightness performance and color-mixing of the LCD panel when the LCD panel is operated at either room temperature or low temperature.